Encuentro Furtivo
by Mindfreak Sixx
Summary: Kougami y Makishima se encuentran en un bar como otras tantas veces y, a pesar de sus diferencias, vuelven a descubrir por qué deciden arriesgarse en una relación tan compleja como la suya. / Adv: Yaoi, Au.


Hola! :D (?) Después de tanto tiempo volví a escribir algo y bueno... aquí está. No lo pude hacer mejor y en realidad fui armándolo a medida que escribía, así que seguramente tenga muchos errores xD No me maten ;_;

Advertencias: Es yaoi (KouxMaki, por si todavía no lo saben(?)), AU y Kougami cada vez se convierte más en perro xDD No fue intencional, pero admito que me encanta verlo como un perro rebelde (?) e_e

*Esto era algo que le debía hace mucho -demasiado, actually- tiempo a una amiga. Espero que sea de su agrado! e_é

Disclaimer: Si PP fuera mío, Makishima no estaría -supuestamente- muerto! *ella espera que siga vivo*

* * *

**Encuentro furtivo**

Miró el reloj en su muñeca con un poco de esfuerzo y gruñó para sí mismo. El alcohol estaba haciendo los primeros efectos en su cuerpo, logrando que su visión se volviera borrosa para esos pequeños detalles que a ninguna persona que no tiene más nada que hacer deberían importarle. Ya eran las 12 de la noche, el bar comenzaba a llenarse de gente e internamente se alegraba por haber elegido una de las mesas más escondidas del lugar. Más que un detective de la policía parecía un vendedor de drogas al alejarse tanto de la muchedumbre, pero sabía que su acompañante, quien según lo acordado estaba a punto de llegar, se quejaría si no estaban tranquilos.

Ahora que lo pensaba, el albino era el único que pretendía estar tranquilo en un bar. Suspiró vagamente ante aquella incongruencia de su parte antes de vaciar otro vaso de cerveza. Hoy era su día libre y, aunque estaba bajo custodia de su compañero de trabajo y amigo de la infancia Ginoza por un altercado que había tenido hace tiempo, lo habían dejado "salir a pasear" por su cuenta. Sí, sonaba como si fuera un perro y eso le molestaba, mucho más considerando el hecho de que tenía que llevar un localizador consigo por si las dudas. Era como una gran correa a distancia. Por más que intentó convencer a su amigo de que no hacía falta, sus palabras habían sido un ultimátum.

Observó de reojo aquel aparato negro que colgaba de su cinturón y chasqueó su lengua, maldiciendo al que lo había creado. Ya no había nada que pudiera hacer. Simplemente tendría que soportarlo y rogar que no hubiera ninguna emergencia que interrumpiera su noche, una noche que había empezado unas horas atrás al llegar a ese bar.

Había decidido ir a aquel lugar un poco antes de lo pautado con el albino para calmar su molestia con unos tragos. No era un mal bebedor y, a decir verdad, no se embriagaba con facilidad, por lo que después de estar casi tres horas sentado en la barra apenas sentía que su visión comenzaba a fallarle para cosas insignificantes. Sabiendo que Makishima llegaría pronto, fue en busca de una mesa con su cerveza y ahora ahí estaba, admirando fijamente su vaso vacío como si fuera una gran obra de arte. Esperaba que no tuviera que verle la cara al idiota que siempre acompañaba al menor, aunque le había dejado muy en claro al llamarlo por teléfono que si veía al coreano, tendría problemas. Como de costumbre, Shougo no le dio mayor importancia a su odio infundado y continúo con su charla como si no hubiese dicho nada.

Inconscientemente, le frunció su ceño al vaso como si éste tuviera la culpa de que el otro siempre lo dejara colgado en las conversaciones que tenían por teléfono. A través del vidrio pudo ver una persona que se acercaba hacia él, a quien inmediatamente reconoció como el mismísimo Makishima Shougo. Llevaba puesta una camiseta celeste holgada, un pantalón de estilo pescador negro y unas zapatillas haciendo juego, lo cual hacía que luciera como un adolescente a pesar de tener ya 27 años. Se veía relajado y una simpática sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Nadie podría imaginarse que ese "inofensivo" muchacho era uno de los criminales más buscados por la agencia de detectives.

– ¿Me has llamado para que te lleve arrastrando hasta tu casa, Kougami Shinya? – Preguntó el menor con un evidente tono burlón dirigiendo su mirada hacia los restos de lo que había sido su bebida, mientras tomaba asiento a un lado del pelinegro.

– Cállate. – Murmuró casi gruñendo en respuesta. Makishima sabía cómo hacerlo enojar sin siquiera proponérselo, pero dejando ese hecho de lado, el mayor admitía sólo para sí mismo que disfrutaba de la compañía del otro.

Ni siquiera sentía la necesidad de pensar en un tema de conversación o de investigar qué era lo que su acompañante pensaba. El peliblanco era un buen conversador, siempre solía encontrar algún tema que le apasionara y sino, su amplio conocimiento general hacía que pudiera tocar cualquier tema con mayor o menor énfasis. A su vez, le gustaba hacer lo que quisiera y, como había aprendido por experiencia, el de ojos ámbar podía tener a quien deseara bajo su mando. Especialmente, a un perro como él.

Lo observó de reojo mientras éste hacía gala de sus características pidiéndole al camarero una botella del más fino champagne. Entrecerró apenas sus ojos pensando que la mezcla de bebidas no sería algo bueno a la mañana siguiente, mas no dijo nada. Ver al recién llegado haciendo de las suyas lograba llamar su atención y despertaba una sola interrogante en su mente: ¿Cómo podía ser que esa persona fuera uno de los asesinos más buscados en los últimos tres años?

Aparentaba ser una persona común y corriente, y hasta donde sabía, trabajaba en una prestigiosa academia para muchachas como profesor de arte. Los investigadores, por supuesto, aún desconocían esa información. Encontrarse en público como solían hacerlo no era un problema –al menos no por ahora–, ya que tampoco se tenía un registro claro y exacto de su apariencia, y nadie culparía a alguien aparentemente gentil y tranquilo de semejantes atrocidades.

La bebida llegó unos pocos minutos después. El joven muchacho que los atendía sirvió dos copas, una para cada uno, y retiró el vaso del moreno, dejándolos "solos" nuevamente. El menor, como de costumbre e ignorando el silencio del de cabellos oscuros, comenzó su típica charla, citando cada tanto algunos autores y libros para fundamentar su posición o simplemente mostrar otro punto de vista. Si bien no era una conversación que la gente tendría en un bar a la una o quizás dos de la mañana del día sábado, al moreno le importaba poco y nada, ya que disfrutaba de escucharlo hablar con tanto conocimiento y tanta fluidez. Era un hombre intelectual y que pensaba por sí mismo, lo cual atraía enormemente al detective.

Aprovechó una distracción del albino de la charla que mantenían para volver a servir las copas de ambos y de paso, tomar su paquete de cigarrillos con intención de prender uno. Era la única forma que tenía para calmar una creciente ansiedad producto, nada más ni nada menos, de aquella atracción que sentía por su acompañante. No era nada nuevo para ninguno de los dos y si no fuera porque estaban en público, la charla hubiese tenido lugar más tarde. Sin embargo, ante el mero intento de darle una segunda pitada a su cigarrillo, vio como éste era sacado de su boca y era apagado contra la mesa con una cortesía que lograba contradecir el acto en sí mismo.

– ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

– Está prohibido fumar aquí.

– ¿Y es que ahora te gusta seguir las normas de la sociedad? – Preguntó con una ladina sonrisa llena de sarcasmo.

– No, pero es una buena excusa para irnos de aquí.

Ahí estaba otra de las infaltables características que lo acompañaban: su sutil honestidad. Combinaba perfectamente con el resto de su persona, en especial, con esa forma tan delicada pero a la vez fuerte que tenía de accionar. A simple vista parecía ser frágil y una presa fácil, pero el moreno descubrió, a base de peleas y casos de crueles asesinatos sin resolver, que el menor no era nada de eso y que, por el contrario, albergaba una fuerza y agresividad escondidas que era mejor no provocar.

De más está decir que el pelinegro no necesitó de otra insinuación para levantarse de la mesa, dejando su última copa de champagne a medio tomar. Siendo una persona un tanto impulsiva en algunos casos, Kougami apenas podía contenerse cuando el otro le hacía ese tipo de propuestas observándolo con aquellos ojos ambarinos que, a pesar de su tranquilidad, le mostraban que el deseo era mutuo. El detective a veces se preguntaba si le decía aquellas cosas a propósito simplemente para entretenerse con su reacción; pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era de que el menor también disfrutaba de esos encuentros furtivos.

El punto de encuentro había sido planeado casi estratégicamente, ya que su ubicación quedaba a unas pocas cuadras de uno de los apartamentos que eran propiedad del albino. Un nuevo cigarrillo hizo que esos metros que lo separaban del momento por el cual estuvo esperando durante toda la semana no fueran tan mortificantes. La filosa mirada del albino se había centrado en ese pequeño y fino vicio que el moreno sostenía con sus labios como una silenciosa reprimenda, mas pronto volvió a admirar las oscuras calles de esa parte de la ciudad.

Kougami sabía que aquella mirada significaba mucho más que lo que las palabras podrían llegar a expresar y el silencio en el que estaban inmersos le daba la razón. Entre ellos no era necesario utilizar la voz para hacerle entender al otro lo que se quería decir cuando se trataba de demostrar sus sentimientos. Nunca habían necesitado decirse lo que sentían en su interior, sus acciones y gestos podían simplemente hablar por ellos. Pronto comprendieron que no solo tenían similitudes a nivel intelectual y mental, sino que también existían ciertas emociones que únicamente aparecían cuando estaban uno cerca del otro y que los hacían querer volverse uno solo. Tal como en ese preciso momento.

No era la primera vez que iba a su apartamento, pero al igual que todas esas veces, el mayor se dedicó a admirar el hogar del peliblanco apenas entró. A diferencia de la deprimente casucha en la que él vivía, esta se trataba de todo un piso exclusivamente para uso del albino con grandes ventanales que le permitían tener una espléndida vista de toda la ciudad. Debido a sus conexiones con algunas personas influyentes, había logrado obtener ese departamento bajo otro nombre, lo cual hacía que fuera incluso mucho más complicado para la policía encontrarlo. La decoración era bastante simple pero sin escatimar el buen gusto del peliblanco, ya que las paredes exponían diversas pinturas de reconocidos autores, especialmente los que pertenecían al Renacimiento, y en la sala principal se encontraba una gran biblioteca con libros antiguos, que el más joven solía disfrutar de leer a cualquier hora.

Sin embargo, había algo en el ambiente que interrumpía aquella formidable escena. Por más que estuviera ligeramente borracho, no sería un buen perro de caza si su nariz no le advirtiera que allí había _otro _olor. Un aroma ajeno que había sentido sólo en un par de ocasiones a una distancia prudente pero que podía reconocer perfectamente. Paseó su vista una vez más por el lugar buscando alguna pista que le dijera si _cierta persona _aún seguía ahí, mas al no encontrar nada sospechoso, chasqueó su lengua con algo de molestia.

– Ese idiota ha estado aquí hace poco, ¿verdad? – Espetó entrando en la habitación del de cabellos blancos, acercándose de inmediato por detrás a donde éste se encontraba para pasear su nariz desde el hombro hasta su pálido cuello.

– Tus habilidades no dejan de sorprenderme, Kougami. – El menor estaba acostumbrado a esa enemistad que el detective insistía en mantener con su amigo y ayudante, por lo que no le prestó demasiada importancia. Solo se centró en molestarlo un poco más, algo que siempre le entretenía hacer cuando por fin podían estar juntos, mientras dejaba que su fría nariz lo oliera cual canino. – Pero su nombre es Choe Gu-sung.

– Tsk… Me importa poco y nada cómo se llame. – Masculló entre dientes, casi como en un gruñido, luego de haber inspeccionado a su pareja, asegurándose de que el otro hombre no se hubiera acercado demasiado.

– Debería importarte. Él es quien se encarga de mí cuando tú no estás.

No era necesario que alguien le advirtiera sobre lo que Makishima estaba intentando hacer. Con tan solo mirar esos orbes amarillos que lo observaban de reojo y escuchar esa última exageración (porque él bien sabía que el albino no necesitaba de nadie que lo cuidara), se daba cuenta de sus perversas intenciones. Sin embargo, el pelinegro no podía evitar dejarse llevar por ese juego que el otro le proponía. Quizás se debía en parte a que esa era la manera en la que ambos avivaban su extraña relación, y, aunque Kougami nunca lo admitiera abiertamente, el muchacho que ahora tenía enfrente de él era su mayor debilidad. Sabía perfectamente bien las cartas que tenía que jugar para conseguir que un perro indómito como él hiciera lo que deseara.

Y ahí iba una vez más. Entrecerrando sus oscuros ojos sin perder el contacto visual con el más joven, se quitó su corbata para llevarla hasta la boca ajena. Ubicando la tela entre sus labios, la ató detrás de su cabeza jalándola con un movimiento poco cortés, como si quisiera castigarlo por lo que se había atrevido a decirle unos momentos atrás. Un ahogado sonido que escapó de la garganta del dueño de casa lo incitó a apoderarse de su cuello, desparramando intensos besos y mordidas por esa tersa piel.

Sus manos acariciaban el contorno de ese delicado cuerpo de abajo hacia arriba, escabulléndose por debajo de la fina tela de su camiseta. Sus expertos dedos delinearon de pasada los marcados músculos abdominales del menor, esos que siempre quedaban ocultos bajo su ropa y que él era el único capaz de apreciar de esa forma tan intensa y cercana. Lo sabía bien, no había nadie más que pudiera conocer a ese hombre como él lo estaba haciendo en ese momento.

A sus oídos llegó el eco de un suave suspiro que escapó de los rosados labios ajenos producto del toque de sus dedos en sus sensibles pezones. Estos no tardaron en endurecerse con unos pequeños pellizcos dados con suma cautela, ya que su intención era despertar el deseo en el peliblanco. El grácil cuerpo del más joven se arqueó con su característica elegancia brindándole la oportunidad a Kougami de quitarle esa molesta prenda que interrumpía el camino de sus labios hacia sus hombros.

Como era de esperarse, el albino se giró para enfrentar al otro hombre y, aunque no planeaba arruinar ese juego quitándose el amarre que le impedía hablar con claridad, sus sedosas manos despojaron al mayor de sus prendas superiores para no quedar en inferioridad de condiciones. Mientras dejaba que el pelinegro lamiera y mordiera cada centímetro de su piel, él mismo se dedicó a devolverle aquellas atenciones con unas intensas caricias, que a su paso dejaban una momentánea estela roja sobre su espalda. De la misma forma en que el detective deseaba obtener su cuerpo, él sucumbía ante cada uno de sus toques, tan perfectos y bien dados que le era imposible no dejarse llevar por el placer. Y Kougami lo sabía. Lo sabía perfectamente cada vez que mordía sus clavículas con hambruna, cada vez que sus manos se atrevían a bajar más allá de la línea de su cinturón, y en especial cada vez que su cálido aliento chocaba contra la blanca piel del menor, demostrando su completa satisfacción.

El vehemente deseo mutuo era casi insostenible. A pesar de que sus bocas no pudieran tocarse, a sus cuerpos se les hacía imposible tomar una distancia por más mínima que esta sea. Buscaban sentirse, frotarse el uno contra el otro. De esa manera, el moreno aprovechó la ocasión para dejar caer ambos cuerpos en la mullida cama de estilo colonial que adornaba la habitación. Sin darle tiempo a acomodarse, tomó ambas muñecas del menor y las inmovilizó por encima de su cabeza en uno de los postes de aquel mueble con las esposas que su profesión le exigía llevar a todos lados.

Un breve vistazo al esbelto cuerpo que yacía debajo de él lo llevó a morderse su labio inferior reteniendo solo por un instante las inmensas ganas que tenía de abalanzarse nuevamente sobre él. Lo tenía prácticamente a su merced, su cuerpo temblaba con anticipación cuando sus manos se acercaban al cierre de sus pantalones, consciente de lo que seguiría. Una vez más se le aparecía como una presa fácil, un muchacho indefenso y débil frente a una fiera dispuesta a saborear cada parte de su virtuosa figura. Sin embargo, nadie mejor que Kougami sabía que aun estando amarrado contra la cama, el albino era capaz de atacarlo de manera tal que lo dejaría inconsciente ante un mínimo descuido de su parte. No le tenía miedo. Estaba jugando con fuego, con un asesino manipulador, y eso sólo lograba aumentar su libido.

Ante la atenta mirada ambarina de su amante, que lo seguía en cada movimiento como si él mismo fuera quien le estuviera diciendo lo que debería hacer a continuación, el detective despojó a ambos de sus ropas restantes en medio de nuevos besos que esparcía por el vientre ajeno. Finalmente podía contemplar al muchacho de cabellos blancos en todo su esplendor, su belleza intelectual era igualmente equiparable a su belleza física. Era puro y retorcido, delicado y cruel, todo a la misma vez, una combinación que se asemejaba bastante a la relación que ambos tenían.

Sentía que no era suficiente. Quería tocarlo aún más, sentir el calor de su delgado cuerpo invadiendo su propia piel. Y como si le estuviera leyendo la mente, las largas piernas del albino se envolvieron en su cintura exigiéndole continuar, obligándolo, con esos ojos entreabiertos y su corbata húmeda de deseo, a sumergirse en ese mar de intensas sensaciones que ambos compartían. Las exigencias del menor eran órdenes para un perro como él, por lo que prontamente trazó su camino con sus labios de nuevo hacia el cuello que ya comenzaba a dejar ver sus marcas de posesión. Sin darse cuenta, se había dejado domesticar por una sola persona, la misma que a su vez le permitía conocer la pureza que ningún asesinato cometido podría ultrajar. Él conocía una persona más allá de los reportes policiales.

Podría simplemente aprovechar una ocasión como esta para entregarlo e incluso matarlo con sus propias manos, de la misma forma que Makishima podría quitarle la vida o utilizarlo para su propio entretenimiento. Pero estaba más que claro que ninguno de los dos elegiría ese camino. Kougami ya había decidido continuar con su relación hasta que se les acabaran las salidas, hasta que chocaran contra una pared y tuvieran que enfrentarse como enemigos una vez más, que se convertiría en la última. Y ahora más que nunca, mientras se fundían en un solo ser, recordaba que no se arrepentiría de nada, porque todo eso valía la pena.

* * *

Pueden dejar Rw con dudas, amenazas, deseos de muerte, etc, etc, pero si me tiran con tomates, Makishima se va a enojar :c (?)

Gracias por leer~! ^^


End file.
